Changing Fate
by DisLilShit
Summary: Belladonna Rose Baggins was quiet content to live out her life in her family home of Bag End. A certain wizard, however, seems to have other ideas. Re-telling of the Hobbit, mainly movie-canon. Rated M for future chapters
1. An Unexpected Visit

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. And such comfort that only this home could provide was enjoyed only by the sole surviving Baggins of Bag End. Belladonna Rose Baggins, daughter of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins, was the resident of Bag End, and was a very odd one at that. Of course, no hobbit was truly surprised by this woman's behavior; a child of a Took and Baggins was bound to be, well, different. The two families were practically exact opposites. The Baggins were a respectable family who despised being late and was the definition of propriety and gracious hosts. The Tooks, on the other hand, were a wild group; loving adventure and tales of battles as much as a hobbit loves food. The two bloodlines mixed into one being created a wonder to behold. And Bella, was just that. As a young fauntling, Bella spent her time chasing after fairy tales that her mother read to her each night, dreaming of leaving the Shire and exploring the world beyond its borders. She would use many sticks as swords, much to the dismay and horror of many other lady hobbits about her. They believed her to be a mad child, one that could only cause trouble as she grew older. Yet, Bella never cared for what was said about her. As taught by her beloved mother and father, she wanted to be no one else, but herself. That is, until the Fell Winter. It was a dark time for the Shire, which had not and would not see many of such in the years before and to come. The White Wolves crossed the frozen river that year, and unleashed their large, dagger fangs on the Hobbits. It wasn't until Gandalf the Grey and the Rangers of the North came that the hobbits found safety once again. During this time, Bella's father had grown ill. Whether it was due to cold or the scraps of food they had to consume, the cause was unknown. And it only a few months, Bungo Baggins left Middle Earth to join the Green Lady in her ever full gardens. The loss of her father stirred something in Bella, something that was un-Took like, yet very much like a Baggins. The need to stay home, warm, and safe without worry of the world began to fill her mind. It was only after the passing of her mother, not even a year after her father due to a broken heart, did Bella push away any and all thoughts of adventure. She was the last Baggins of Bag End, and she would not leave the home her father had built for her mother. And she cared for it as if it was the only thing she had. In truth, Bag End was the last thing she had, holding memories of better times when her family was whole. Years passed and Belladonna became of age, sutors following after her not too late afterwards. Yet, she turned them all away. She had no interest in marriage and families, in spite of this being a rather unheard of pattern for hobbits. It was much expected of hobbit women to marry after their coming of age and bring more fauntlings into the world before them. Yet Bella did none of this, slowly earning her a name she cared little for. Mad Baggins. Despite the whispers and rumors, seeing as that was how hobbits passed most of their time, Bella refused to marry and cared for herself up in Bag End. She wouldn't leave this home. For that was what it was. Home.

It was a rather warm, peaceful morning when Bella's life would become rather unexpected. She had woken early, as she normally did, and begun her daily routine of breakfast, cleaning herself and her home, second breakfast, and maintaining her garden. After these tasks, Bella had stood outside her rounded, freshly painted door, taking a deep breath of the outside with a peaceful smile on her face. Maybe she'd read outside today. That would definitely relax her further. Disappearing once again into her home, Bella stripped herself of her apron, leaving her in her vibrant green skirt with a lighter green ruffled trim along the bottom, and her white, long sleeved and ruffled blouse which she covered with her yellow, flower embroidered corset. She moved to her bathroom to pull her light brown almost copper colored, wavy curls into a small bun with strands framing her face. While her hair did reach her shoulders, it was a strange way to keep her beautiful locks seeing as normal hobbit women kept their hair rather long. This was just another thing that made her different from the other hobbits. Her preference in books was an addition to this fact of difference as Bella's Earthy green eyes scanned through the titles in her mother's old study. Nearly all of the books housed here were tales of old adventures, some of her mother's included. Finally deciding on a black, worn leather bound book about Elves, Belladonna grabbed her pipe as well before setting out to the bench in her front gardening. After having lit her pipe and opening the book to the first chapter, Bella relaxed herself against the bench, taking soft draws from the carved pipe while her mind left Hobbiton and traveled to the Elven realms within these pages. Not too far into her story, say around the fourth chapter, did Bella find herself pulled from the words by a tall shadow falling over her. She looked up and had to blink quickly as her gaze fell upon what seemed to be a man dressed all in grey. Even his pointed hat, which rested over his white hair, was the same shade of grey. The elder smiled down at Bella, his beard moving along his cheeks while her leaned against a brown, curved staff. Bella's eyes darted to each side of her then rested back upon the man.

"Good morning." She greeted. While unsure and a bit cautious, Bella was still a Baggins, and Baggins were polite despite their own conflicting emotions. The reply she got was not one she expected.

"What do you mean?" The rough, deep voice of the man asked her. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not?" Bella blinked quickly at him, unsure how to answer at first. Yet, the man continued. "Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at...once...I suppose." Bella answered, her gaze clearly confused and if not awkward. The man hummed in response to her answer, causing her to grow a bit more uncomfortable with this situation. Bella turned her body a bit, as if to get up from the bench and leave, but stopped.

"Can I help you?" She asked, hoping the man would say no. It was only polite to ask. Maybe he just needed directions.

"That remains to be seen." He paused. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Belladonna's heart leaped in her chest, but she quickly calmed it down by the pure shock of his statement. The end of her pipe slipped from her lips a bit.

"A-an adventure?" She questioned, seeking clarification of what she had heard. She then shook her head and gestured to her right with her pipe. "I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." With this said, Bella stood from the bench after having closed her book. "Nasty, disturbing…" She listed as she moved to her mailbox to give her an excuse to look away from the man and hopefully return to her home. "...uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." She joked, chuckling nervously as she removed her letters and began to look through them as she balanced her pipe and book in her hands as she did. She glanced up at the man in grey as she sorted her mail. He didn't seem to be leaving. She gestured with her mail some, silently telling him that she needed to open these, then put out her pipe. "Good morning." She stated again, turning to head up the stairs back into her home. This was when the man spoke up.

"To think that I should have lived to be 'good morning'ed by Belladonna Took's daughter, as if I were selling buttons at the door." The mentioning of her mother's name caused Belladonna to pause and turn back to him, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Beg your pardon?" She questioned, turning her body fully around to face him once more. He shook his head.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better Belladonna Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked. How did he know her name?

"Well you know my name, although not remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf. And Gandalf means…" He trailed off with a huff and sigh, "...me." Now things began to click in Bella's mind.

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's Eve." She began to brighten at this, as did Gandalf. She chuckled some before resuming her speech. "No idea you were still in business." She mused and Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her.

"And where else should I be?" He asked and Bella cleared her throat nervously, choosing not to answer. "Well I'm pleased to find you remember something about, even if it's only my fireworks." he mumbled. He was quiet then nodded his head. "Well that's decided. It will be very good for you…" he pointed at her, "...and most amusing for me." He rested his hand on his hip now. Bella once again found herself lost and confused. "I shall inform the others." It hit her then.

"Inform the who? Uh, no." She protested as he began to walk away some. "No. N-wait." She quickly began to move back up her stairs to her door. "We do not want any adventures here. Thank you, not today. I-I suggest you try over the hill..or..across the water." She stated. "Good morning." Her last statement spoken, Bella quickly stepped into her house and closed the door, letting out a shaky sigh. She had begun to move away when she heard a strange scratching noise against the wood. She moved herself to her window, peering out to see if she could spot what that noise was when a blue eye suddenly shifted its way into her visual path. A gasp escaped her and Bella quickly moved away, hiding against the wall of her entry way. She hurried to another window to watch as Gandalf moved down her stone steps and back onto the path leading away from her home. She let out a shaky sigh of relief. With only a thought of how strange that encounter was, Bella moved on with the rest of her day.  
Belladonna should've known Gandalf would do something like this. She was about to eat dinner on her own, when about two hours later, her dining room was filled with twelve dwarves and Gandalf himself. They were singing songs, laughing, eating her food, and throwing her dishes around. Bella ran after certain things, feeling rather flustered and frustrated with everything that was happening until she stopped at the sight of all her dishes intact and spotless, the dwarves showing off their work with proud, joyous smiles and laughs. The group began to take their seats again as Bella stared on, unsure what to think or do, when three, pounding knocks on her door silenced the group all together. Bella blinked and looked to the door, then to Gandalf. "He's here." Was all the wizard muttered as he stood to answer the door. Bella stood a bit behind the towering man to see who the final "guest" was and was surprised to find a dwarf with a rather short beard slowly turn his head to look up at Gandalf. His hair was long and black, apart from a few streaks of silver and two long braids on both sides of his face. His eyes were blue, but not like Gandalf's. This dwarf's eyes pierced the very soul of anyone who met his gaze. He was dressed in a blue tunic under his silver armour, a cloak draped on his shoulders and held a slight smile on his face as Bella stood there in both awe and...well actually, just awe.

"Gandalf." His voice was a deep, baritone sound that bounced through the halls of her smial. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. Lost my way, twice." He spoke as he stepped into the home then looked to his company. "Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door." The dwarf informed him as he unclasped his cloak and folded it up.

"Mark?" Bella found her voice again, and was glad it did not waver. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." She protested, staring at the new arrival with her brows creased. The dwarf didn't even look to her as Gandalf spoke.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." He said as he closed the door. Gandalf held his hand out to Bella, smiling at her. "Bella Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Bella turned her head to the dwarf, Thorin, and locked eyes with him. He handed his cloak to Kili.

"So, this is the hobbit?" He asked as Bella and him stepped closer some. He crossed his hands in front of him, smiling as if he didn't believe something. "Tell me, Mistress Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He interrogated and stepped passed Bella, the woman turning some to watch him walk.

"Pardon me?" She asked, but Thorin continued as if he didn't hear her.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin circled her now causing Bella to turn her head quite often to follow his movements.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I don't quite understand and don't see how that's relevant." She stated politely, despite her growing unease and confusion. She was a Baggins, and she needed to remember that. Thorin took a deep breath and crossed his arms now that he stood before her again.

"Thought as much. She looks more like a housemaid than a burglar." He told his kin, who chuckled as Bella seemed affronted.

"I beg your pardon?" She all but snapped. "First you invite yourself into someone else's home, then proceed to insult your host? Who taught you your manners? Goblins?" She asked, causing even more snickers from the group. Thorin just scoffed, a slight sarcastic curve forming in the corner of his mouth. He moved away from her and walked into the dining room, the entire group following. All except Bella of course. The woman simply rolled her eyes and stood back. Who in Yavanna's name did that dwarf thing he was? King of the Hill? Someone really should smack him, if she didn't do so first.

"What news of the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked Thorin as he began to eat. "Did they all come?" Thorin nodded, swallowing his bite.

"Aye, the Lords from all seven kingdoms." Bella's brows creased in curious thought. Lords? Seven kingdoms? Was her earlier assessment of the rather handsome, yet arrogant dwarf close? Due to her pondering thoughts of said dwarf, Belladonna missed almost the entire conversation. Quest?

"You're going on a quest?" She asked. Gandalf spoke first.

"Ah, Bella, can we have more light?" He asked and she nodded, leaving the area only to return with more candles.

"The Lonely Mountain?" Bella whispered as she peered down at the map that the wizard had placed on the table. The dwarves began to speak amongst themselves as Bella moved away from the group, only to be called back to the conversation. "The reign of the beast shall end." She walked back over to them.

"Beast? Wht beast?" Bella asked, her eyes moving to all thirteen members of the group, not including Gandalf.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bella's eyebrows raised in fascination. "Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely found of precious metals." Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." She answered then one dwarf shot up.

"I'm not afraid!" He declared. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarven iron right up his jacksy." This caused the group to start speaking all at once, the younger dwarf being pulled down to his seat once more.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best." Balin spoke out, quieting the group. "Nor brightest." The whole group continued, nearly breaking into an uproar, a fight maybe. Bella tensed and was ready to step in when Thorin stood and shouted something in a language Belladonna did not recognize. Whatever it was, it effectively silenced the party and every sat back down except for Thorin.

"If we have read these signs do you not think that others would've read them too?" He asked them all rather angrily. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lay unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?" His voice grew in deeper emotions. Emotions that Bella could not place. "Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?!" Thorin shouted, causing the company to stand and shout with him. Well, he was good at inspiring others, which contrasted his awful manners, Bella thought to herself.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed." Balin reminded everyone. "There is no way into the mountain." Passed this point, Bellanna would not remember what had happened and what was said in the years to come. Something about a key, hidden door, needing a burglar and something about a wife of Durin needing to represented. They asked her if she was an expert and then sometime later gave her a contract. As she read through it, growing paler with words like lacerations, eviscerations, and incinerations. Her only response to these as well as descriptions of Smaug's power was to simply faint, falling flat against the floor of her home.

"I'll be alright. Just...let me sit quietly for a moment." Belladonna asked of Gandalf as she sat curled up in her father's arm chair, a hot cup of tea in her hands.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long." Gandalf stated firmly as he walked over to the wide, eyed hobbit. "Tell me, when did doilies, and your mother's dishes become so important to you?" He asked and Bella nearly glowered at the wizard.

'When I lost the people they originally belonged to.' She growled the thought, painful memories beginning to resurface that she rather not have.

"I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. Who'd stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies." He chuckled now. "A young hobbit who would've loved more than anything to find out was lay beyond the walls of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." Bella looked to the window, her breathing increasing as a feeling of longing began to grow within her. She shook her head quickly.

"I can't just go running off, into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End." She protested.

"You are also a Took." Gandalf countered and Bella looked away, almost rolling her eyes as she sighed in frustration. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle was so large that he could ride a real horse?" He asked with a smile. A small one found its way onto Bella's lips as she nodded some. "Yes, well he could. In the Battle of Greenfields he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards, through the air and went down a rabbit hole." This was a story Bella heard many times. She simply sighed now. "And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time." Gandalf now sat before her and she looked to his face now. "You'll have a tale or two to tell when you come back." Bella smiled some once more, looking down only to have her smile fall and her eyes to return to Gandalf's.

"Can you promise that I will come back?" She asked quietly. The wizard didn't speak, simply looked to her.

"No. And if you do, you'll not be the same." Belladonna dismissed herself at this point, being sure all her guests had places to sleep before she retreated to her room. She did not notice a pair of eyes following her as she did, judging her composure. She sat herself down on her bed, taking calming breath as she held her head in her hands, trying to decide on what to do. That was when she heard it. It was quiet, and eerie, but it caught her attention and drew her in all the same. She lifted her head some, tilting her ear toward her door to listen better.

Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold.

Belladonna found herself with tears in her eyes at the raw emotions behind the words sung by every dwarf downstairs. Her heart raced faster than she thought was possible with something so simple as a quiet song. She was sure that it was no longer wanting to stay in her chest. And she made a decision, then, that would change her life and her fate forever.


	2. Trolls and Braids

Belladonna Baggins was sore. She was sore and stiff as she stretched out by the campfire. She had never ridden a pony before and she didn't really like it, honestly. They had been traveling for days now, through sunshine and rain and now they were finally able to camp. They were at a burned farmhouse, and it may have been creepy, but it was better than nothing. Though Gandalf didn't think so. He and Thorin argued over the choice of camp before the wizard stormed off, leaving the group to calm himself down. Bella was a bit on edge since Gandalf left, but kept quiet. She explored the campground some, smiling at some new flowers she hadn't seen before. She had picked a few and decided to enclose them in a journal she brought. It would dry them out and keep them safe. She wanted to collect as many new plants as she could so she could always remember each one. Thorin had thought this rather amusing and childish, proving how she was too gentle to be on this trip. He kept a close eye on her without her knowledge. She was the weakest link in their chain, and if anything happened to her then this whole thing might be for naught. He hated having a lot of things rely on someone with no experience nor knowledge of this quest. It took control from him. Control that could end up getting every member of the Company killed. She could not do much at all. So Bella glanced around the camp, feeling a bit awkward. With nothing else to do, she helped with making the dinner for the whole group upon nightfall. She was a good cook as the dwarves had learned in her home, and Bomber did not mind the help. The two chatted some and Bella learned a bit about him and some new recipe ideas.

"Here do us a favor." Bofur stated, pushing two bowls into her hands. "Take these to the lads." Bella sighed yet did as she was told, walking carefully to Fili and Kili. When she came to them, they were standing with their backs to her, both staring at something in confusion. She glanced between them.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she held their bowls out to them, when they did not take them.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili stated and Fili finished.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem. We had sixteen….now there are fourteen." Bella blinked quickly, looking between them and all the ponies before her.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili stated as he moved around each pony. Bella followed after them, their bowls still in her hands.

"Well that's not good. Not good at all." She huffed, a slight, confused pout on her face. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" The boys seemed to stiffen at this.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him." Fili spoke. Bella stared to him. Why didn't he want to go tell Thorin? "As our official burglar, we thought you'd like to look into it." The two looked to her. Bella blinked rapidly.

"Well…." She trailed off, not exactly sure what they expected of her. She looked to a recently uprooted tree and pursed her lips. She gestured to it. "It looks like something big uprooted these trees." She stated the facts.

"That was our thinking." Kili mumbled as they all walked the length of the tree. The three followed the clues before them until they came upon the reason the ponies were missing. Bella's blood ran cold. Trolls.

"They're going to eat them. We have to do something." Bella whispered to the boys urgently. They both looked to her.

"Yes. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you." Bella shook her head, setting the bowls down on a fallen tree.

"No. No." She whispered firmly, yet Kili continued.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you." He assured her.

"If you run into trouble, hoot once like a barn owl and twice like a brown owl." Fili ordered in his quiet whisper while he pushed her forward a bit. Bella recited this to herself before a thought crossed her mind. She turned back to the boys.

"Are you sure this is a good ide-" She stopped, finding the boys gone. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." She grumbled to herself. She crouched down, quickly turning back to the trolls when she heard more branches snap. Her eyes were wide with free, and she took shaky breaths before she moved herself forward.

"Mutton yesterday." One troll spoke. "Mutton today. And why, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." He complained.

"Quiet your gripeing. These ain't cheap." Another answered back. Bella walked closer now, close enough to see all three trolls. Two sat around a fire while one of the two stirred a pot. The third carried the two ponies to a cage and set them there.

"I don't like horse. I never have." The second one complained. "Not enough fat on them." Belladonna tried not to be sick as the one stirring the pot talked about eating the farmer and how he was still getting part of him out of his teeth. She silently moved herself further to the side, her eyes darting to the trolls cautiously. Now in front of the cage, Bella blanched as one sneezed into the pot and they all seemed to still eat the stew. She pulled at the ropes, trying to find a way to untie them and set the ponies free. It was no good. She was not good with knots at all and did not understand how to get these out. She held back a huff and looked around. Maybe there was something sharp she could use to cut them. That was when her eyes landed on a knife attached to the hip of one of the trolls. If she could steal that, she could get the ponies free. Oh this was a bad idea. Quietly, Bella stalked up behind the troll, looking up at him briefly before moving to get the knife free. She quickly let go and knelt down when said troll stood, only to scratch his bum. Oh that was gross. Trolls were slow and stupid, but it also seemed that they were some of the grossest creatures Bella had ever encountered. She resumed her task when the troll sat back down, being sure to be as quiet as possible. That was when a hand reached around and grabbed her as well as the cloth that had been used as a tissue. She gasped some and shut her eyes. She was dead now. She just knew it. The troll blew its nose on her and she only wished she was dead now. Luckily she had kept her eyes and mouth shut. She felt her stomach roll in her body and the urge to vomit was stronger than ever. She blinked her eyes open slowly, not knowing her face was turning a sickly green. The troll screamed in surprise as he looked at her.

"Blimey!" It shouted and stood, drawing the attention of the other two. "Look what's come out me hootah!" Bella squirmed a bit, still trying not to throw up as troll snot seemed to cover her completely. "It's got arms and legs and everything!"

"What is it?" The other asked and Bella began to wiggle around more, hoping to get down safely.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wiggles around." He threw her to the ground as if she was a bug, causing her to fall onto her side with a heavy thud. She grunted in discomfort, slowly pushing her slowly bruising body up to her feet. She moved even faster when she heard the trolls moving quickly. She whipped around to face them, her eyes wide and she was panting in fear. One held a knife out to her, threatening her with it.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" He asked.

"I'm a burglar." She responded quickly but then shook her head. "Ah, a hobbit." She corrected. The trolls didn't seem to catch on.

"A burglarhobbit?" The furthest one on Bella's right asked.

"Can we cook 'im?" The troll with the knife asked and Bella tensed up further.

"We can try!" Bella ducked out of the way quickly when one reached for her and she stumbled back a bit. She attempted to run to an opening, but one stood in her path. She backed up quickly.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful." Bella tried not to be offended at the fact she was just called a male. This was hardly the time to care for such things. "Not when he's skin and bone!" The troll hit her with the huge spoon, knocking her back and the wind out of her. She fell onto her bum, but was quick to move again. She turned her back to him only to have a knife now pressed to her chest and stomach.

"Are there any more burglarhobbits around here?" He asked and she shook her head quickly. "Might be enough for a pie." He hit her now as well, pushing her back just as the other had. She quickly forced herself to regain her balance. They all were going for her now, trying to catch her, but she was too quick for them. She ducked from their grabs and jumped away from their swings. She ran between two of them, only to have her legs grabbed and her body hoisted into the air. She dangled above the stew pot, her read coat hanging from her. It was moments like these that she was deeply glad that she did not bring nor wear any skirts on this quest. That would've been awful.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't be?" The troll holding her asked, waving his knife some.

"Nope." She responded simply, lifting her body some to look at the grip and try to get free. She was starting to get light headed as all the blood rushed to her brain.

"He's lying." The troll behind her stated and she attempted to turn to see him.

"No I'm not!" She stated quickly. She couldn't put the others in danger.

"Hold his toes over the fire!" Oh come on! Belladonna squirmed more, trying desperately to get free from the strong grip. "Make 'im squeal!" A sudden sound of bushes rustling drew Bella's attention down to the legs of the third just in time to see Kili swing his sword and cut the troll's calf. He then cut his foot and stood before all three.

"Drop her!" He exclaimed, holding his sword with both hands.

"You what?" He asked and Kili smirked more.

"I said, drop her." Bella couldn't help the smile that formed on her cheeks at the sight of her friend and his beautiful timing. The troll growled before swinging Bella back, only to throw her at the dwarf. Kili threw his sword down and quickly caught her, but the force caused the two to fall back rather hard and painfully. Just as Kili caught her, Thorin and the others jumped from the bushes, engaging the trolls now. Bella quickly moved off Kili and stood so the dwarf could join the fight. She stumbled a bit, slightly disoriented as she moved from the battle. She'd just be in the way. She moved to the ponies' cage and picked up the knife she had originally been going for, effectively cutting the ropes and setting them free. She smiled some, still breathing heavy as she watched the ponies escape. Her smile fell quickly as she suddenly felt a huge hand wrap around her waist and lift her in the air once more, followed by more hands grabbing her legs and arms. The fighting had stopped now as Bella squirmed, trying to get free but she knew she wouldn't have been able to. The Company all stared up at her and the trolls, scowls, shocked, and worried expressions on their faces.

"Bella!" Kili shouted, attempting to run to her but Thorin stopped him.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" The one on her right ordered the group. At first, none of them moved and Bella stared down at them. Her gaze met Thorin's and she had never seen a more frustrated, and angry expression directed towards her in all her years. Like this was her fault! The trolls began to pull a bit, causing Bella to wince and gasp in pain. This prompted Thorin to angrily thrust his blade into the dirt. The others followed his example.

Bella watched from her sack as several of the Company was tied to a large log, being turned over the fire slowly. The rest were in sacks like her, tied tightly and stuck on the ground. They were complaining, not that she could blame them but there was a time and place for everything.

"Dawn ain't far away! Let's get a move on! I don't fancy being turned to stone." Bella looked up quickly when she heard this, an idea forming in her mind. She had to stall.

"Wait!" She called, catching all three trolls' attention. "You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them! They're halfwits!" Bella ignored the yelling from the other dwarves as she pushed herself up.

"I meant, uh, I meant with the seasoning." She informed them as she bounced her way to them some.

"What about the seasoning?" The cook asked as he bent down some, glaring at her. She swallowed hard.

"Well have you smelt them?" She asked, gesturing with her head to the group of dwarves in the sacks. "You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." She spoke as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. She tuned out the protests behind her and calls of traitor.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll turning the dwarves over the fire asked. She tilted her head some.

"Hush up. Let the….fluggergerblurhobbit talk." The cook ordered, looking at Bella intently.

"Th-the secret..to cooking dwarf..is...uh…" She couldn't, for the life of her, think of something that would effectively stall them further.

"Yes? Come on."

"Is, uh, to...skin them first!" She exclaimed and the protests grew louder. She was tempted to turn and growl at the idiots. How long before they caught on to what she was doing?

"Tom. Get me filleting knife." The cook ordered and Bella nodded some.

"What a load of rubbish!" The troll protested and the others turned to him. "I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Boots and all!" He called. Bella looked between them, growing desperate, until a figure moving quickly in the bushes caught her eye. Gandalf. She held back her smile of relief as she looked to the trolls again.

"He's right. Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" The rather dumb one agreed and moved to the pile of dwarves. He lifted Bomber up and held him over his open mouth and Bella panicked. "Nice and crunchy."

"N-not that one he's infected!" She exclaimed, staring with wide eyes up at them. "Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes." She informed them. Relief washed over her as the troll quickly dropped his would be meal on the ground in disgust, right on top of the pile. "In fact they all have. They're infested with parasites." She added. "It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't." She spoke quickly, shaking her head.

"We don't have parasites!" A voice called and Bella's shoulders dropped, her head falling to the side some as she rolled her eyes. Oh come on now! Seriously?! She turned around to face them, glaring shouts of anger continued until she heard a thump and everyone fell quiet before quickly agreeing with her. She turned back to the trolls now, hoping that they would be fooled by this at least.

"What would you have us do then?" One asked, approaching her. "Let 'em all go?" Bella shrugged some.

"Well…." A finger pushed itself against her bruised shoulder, causing her to stumble back and wince.

"You think I don't know what you're doing? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Her brows creased.

"Ferret?!" She shouted in protest. Priorities, Bella. Priorities. A loud, familiar voice called to them.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted as he stood on a large stone.

"Who's that?" One asked.

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?" Gandalf raised his staff then slammed it onto the rock, splitting it in half and allowing the rays of the sun to hit the trolls. Instantly, the trolls screamed and tried to run away as their bodies hardened, turning them into rather detailed statues. Laughter and cheers filled the area as they all looked to Gandalf. Even Thorin smiled to see the wizard now. They all freed one another now and Bella felt much better to be out of the sack. She moved her arms a bit, holding back a wince at the aching of her shoulder. As the group continued, Bella excused herself from Oin to head to the stream that was close by. She'd rather not stay covered in troll snot. Oin promised to keep an eye out so no one would bother her and with his back to the stream, Bella stripped her crusted clothing from her body. She stepped into the freezing water, ignoring the goosebumps that crawled along her skin. She submerged herself under the water to get her hair wet and remove the leather tie that held it up. She could only really use her hand to wash the grim and disgusting substances from her skin and hair. She'd need to go into her bag after this and get her spare clothes. A moment of panic ran through her as she realized she had not grabbed her pack that held her clothing.

"Uh, Master Oin?" she called to the dwarf.

"Yes, Mistress Baggins?" He called back, still not looking to her.

"Can you possibly get my bag. It has my spare clothes in it." She requested. The dwarf agreed and walked away to their camp to grab it. A member walking away from the group caught Thorin's attention and he looked away from Gandalf. Oin was going back to the camp. Alright, well, there was one. His eyes scanned the crowd, counting twelve. He stiffened. Where was Bella? He suppressed a growl. That little hobbit was becoming more trouble than she was worth. Thorin walked away from the wizard and glanced around, pushing through bushes until he came upon the stream. He stopped dead in his tracks, his scowl quickly falling to a blank look with wide eyes. Well, he had found Bella, just not in the manner he had first thought. The hobbit was running her finger through her wet hair, hoping to get as many tangles out as she could. He couldn't see anything, thankfully, but her back and a nasty bruise darkening her skin around her right shoulder. His brows furrowed in concern, but turned his head when he heard someone approaching. Oin was being respectful and not looking at the woman and he set her bag down close to the water. She called a soft thanks and he went back to his original spot. Bella began to climb out of the water, and Thorin took this as his cue to look away as well. He would not intrude on her privacy. He only glanced back when he heard an angry scoff from the hobbit. She had redressed herself in similar attire as before, and was now trying to tackle her hair. In her frustration, Bella reasoned that it would simply be so much better to cut her hair and avoid this problem in the future. So, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out her pocket knife. Thorin knew what she was going to do and quickly moved to stop her.

"Don't." He ordered, causing the poor, unsuspecting hobbit to jump and look to him. Her cheeks instantly darkened and she glared at him.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned, moving her arms to cross over and cover her chest as if she were still bare. He chose not to answer that.

"Don't cut your hair." He repeated. "If it troubles you, keep it back." Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? It's just hair." She argued some. "Besides, it never stays up." Thorin sighed.

"Cutting hair is an act of shame to Dwarves." He explained. He watched as her expression changed to understanding and she nodded. "We braid our hair if it gets in our way too often." Bella almost pouted and Thorin did not think it was adorable.

"Well, I can't braid to save my life." She stated. "Think you could help me out?" Thorin stiffened some. Mahal was clearly laughing at him now. He simply knew it. He cleared his throat.

"Only with your permission and with your understanding that...braiding another's hair is a rather...intimate act amongst my kin. Only those who are courting, married, or family can braid another's hair." He explained. Bella just shrugged.

"Well, I'm a hobbit and not a dwarf. So you won't need to worry about that." She assured him. He still seemed hesitant, but Bella held out her brush to him and he walked even closer to her. Taking the brush and sitting behind her, he made sure to carefully brush out her long curls. The two were quiet as Thorin began the braiding process. Honestly, Bella thought that was best. She could tell that Thorin was uncomfortable and did not wish to upset him further. Once finished, he tied off the end with her leather tie and stood.

"Hurry up. We should leave soon." He ordered, not looking at her as he walked back the way he came. Bella watched him curiously, unsure how to respond. Did she upset him even more than he probably already was at her? She slowly lifted her hand to feel the soft pattern he had weaved into her hair. It had honestly been a rather soothing experience, despite the awkwardness of it all. Maybe, if luck was on her side, she could get Thorin or one of the others to do this often.


	3. Elves and Frustrations

Bella honestly found herself rather tired of running. Once she had come back from washing herself, they had set out to find the cave that the trolls used. She ignored some of the questioning looks from the other dwarves at her braid and the fact that she was now holding a sword in her hands. An elven blade. It was small, yet she couldn't help but find it heavy and not just because it was metal. Just as she had gotten her new blade, they had a surprise visit from Radagast the Brown, who had pulled Gandalf aside to speak with him on an important matter. This was when Kili and Fili looked to her, noting the blade and offering to train her to use it. She eagerly accepted. It was best that she know how to protect herself now and not be a burden on the group any further. A howl had stopped all conversation and creatures called wargs attacked. This is where Bella found herself now, running through a field with the Company as Radagast lead the orc pack off their trail. She panted heavily, her shoulder beginning to ache even more. She had never done so much running in her whole life, but she kept those tiring thoughts from her mind as the group came to a halt and stared as Radagast crossed their path several yards ahead, the orcs and wargs following closely on his tail. Gandalf turned them in another direction, leading them to an unknown destination. It was only a bit further when Radagast had crossed their path again, but luckily they had all stopped behind a large group of rocks. All except Ori.

"Ori, no!" Thorin called, grabbing the youngest dwarf's collar and pulling him back into the group. Once the path was clear, Gandalf guided them in another direction and Thorin did not seem to be very trusting in this matter. "Where are you leading us?" He asked as they took off running once more. The wizard didn't answer. He simply lead them to more rocks that were taller than the last and had them take cover there. The group was breathing heavy, and Bella was no exception. Though their breaths quieted when they heard something approach above them, a low growl following. Thorin slowly moved his arm out and across Bella, keeping her pressed tightly against the wall as he looked up some. He turned his gaze to his nephew, Kili, and gave a slight nod to his bow. The young Prince slowly drew an arrow from his quiver and placed it in the bow string, pulling back some. He took a moment then quickly moved out from behind the rock, his arrow pointed at the warg and its rider. He released the arrow, which embedded itself into the warg's side and quickly released another into the orc before it could use its horn. The orc and warg growled out as they fell from the rock, drawing the attention of all the others. The group made quick work in dispatching both dark creatures when more howls were heard. Bella slowly turned her head to stare where Gandalf was staring as well.

"Move! Run!" Came the wizard's frantic orders and the group rushed out from their hiding place. They ran and ran as fast and as far as they could, but soon, the group was starting to be surrounded and could move no more. Kili called to them, telling them where more were coming from and Thorin ordered everyone together.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Bella began to hastily look around for the wizard as Kili released more arrows.

"He's abandoned us!" No, he wouldn't have. Belladonna swallowed a large lump in her throat and drew her sword that she could not use. She'd rather die with a weapon in her hand than cowering behind others.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice called to them. Bella turned to seem him disappear behind a rock and then Thorin ran past her vision, prompting her to run and follow as well. Thorin stood on top of the rock, fighting off some wargs as he made sure all his company made it down the rock slide with no one left behind. Then he too joined them. The sound of a horn being blown rang through the air, causing confusion to run through the dwarves as it was no orc horn. The sounds of battle sounded above them, the group restlessly moving about some. Suddenly, an orc stumbled down and rolled to their feet. The group pointed their weapons at it, but it was dead. Thorin's brows were creased as he bent down and removed what seemed like a broken arrow from the orc's neck, examining the tip.

"Elves." He all but growled, throwing the arrow down. Bella let out a breath of relief. At least they had help now. Whether it was unwanted or not by the rest of the company.

"I can not see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin called to them as he had moved further into the cave to find a long tunnel.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur cried out to him, rushing to his kin. The others began to follow as well and Bella paused to look at the wizard when he muttered under his breath.

"That would be wise." Did he know where the path lead to? Her eyes glanced around the narrow passage when something stirred within her.

"Gandalf, where are we?" She asked, turning to the man behind her. He smiled to her.

"You can feel it, can't you?" He asked and she nodded.

"It feels like...like magic." She tried to explain the soft, singing feeling in her chest.

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic." The wizard answered cryptically and they kept walking. She didn't ask his meaning and simply followed behind the Company until they came out to the most beautiful place Bella had ever seen in her life. The trees were large and proud, not a hint of decay on them. The buildings were the same, all intricate and every building seeming to be different from the last. Waterfalls roared around them, creating a peaceful atmosphere that Bella hadn't felt since she had left the Shire. She looked around, her eyes wide with amazement and her smile bright with wonder down at the valley. "The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bella whispered, her gaze locked on the sight before her. Thorin did not seem pleased by this as he looked to Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along." He grumbled to him. "To seek refuge with our enemy." Bella watched as Gandalf seemed to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." The wizard scolded.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" The King Under the Mountain asked, and Bella glanced between the two of them. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." Gandalf stated. "But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm." He spoke to the dwarf that had stubbornly looked away. "Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Bella bit back a smile and a snicker, now falling into step behind the wizard and her company leader as they all walked to the entrance of the Elven city. Now standing before the stairs, Bella stopped to look completely around, a smile on her face as she took in all the sights before her. An elven male with long brown hair and silver circlet approached them.

"Mithrandir!" The voice called, and Gandalf turned to the voice, smiling. The two greeted each other with respect, talking to one another about Lord Elrond. Bella looked up in wonder at the elf, taking in what she could when the same horn from before sounded and horses began to approach them. The young hobbit suddenly found herself yanked into the middle of the Company as they circled her, as if hiding her from the elves that approached. The dwarves growled and kept one another safe as the elves circled them on their horses.

"Gandalf!" A male voice called, drawing Bella's attention to him. He looked a lot like the elf that greeted them, but slightly older and more regal.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf greeted back, the two smiling at one another. The two spoke in Elvish for a time as Lord Elrond dismounted from his horse. The two briefly embraced and relief washed over Bella even further.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond pointed out, holding up an orcish weapon. "Something, or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." The wizard informed him, gesturing to the Company. Thorin stepped forward, a hard look on his face.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin spoke back, even though it seemed that he would rather not have.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." He informed him.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Bella shut her eyes and sighed. Manners. King as he may be, he was rather snotty when dealing with elves. It was almost childish. Elrond was quiet before speaking in Elvish to them.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin asked, causing the Company to state their protests.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf informed them and the Dwarves glanced amongst each other.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin spoke and Bella smiled, shaking her head a bit as she chuckled. This was to be a long evening wasn't it?

Upon being lead into the city, Bella was separated from the Company by a group of female elves. The dwarves moved to her protectively, but Bella waved them off, assuring them that she would be fine. She glanced to Thorin, seeking his approval to go. He met her gaze for a moment then looked away, obviously uncomfortable and upset but giving his consent for her to go. She was lead to a guest room where a bath had been drawn for her and clothes set out. She was beyond grateful for this and the fact that the women left her to her own devices. The hot water was a true gift against Bella's aching body as her muscles relaxed in it. She had undone Thorin's braid to wash out her hair with real soap now that smelt of lavender. Her skin was washed clean with the same soap, no hint of dirt or muck anywhere. She stayed in the calming water until it began to cool. Reluctantly, Belladonna withdrew from the bath and dried off with the soft, white towels given to her. She wrapped the towel around her form to enter her room with some modesty, even if she were alone. A silk, red gown laid on her sheets. It had long, trumpet sleeves and a silver belt around the waist. After having placed her under clothing on, Bella slipped into the gown. It seemed to be only a little big on her, but it was clearly made for an Elven child. She didn't mind. It was gorgeous. Only when given permission, the elves returned to Bella's room to pull her hair back into a bun with strands to frame her face before they placed a jeweled circlet on her head. The women giggled together as Bella spun in the dress, loving the feeling it gave her as the soft material brushed over her skin. She was then guided out to dinner, the elves keeping back knowing smiles. The Company were all seated together, laughing and eating. Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond were at the head of the table, discussing something of importance, Bella guessed. But, when she entered, all grew quiet and all eyes fell on her. Her cheeks reddened a bit at the looks she got from the group.

"Bella, you look….beautiful." Kili whispered out to her. The name of the hobbit drew the attention of the three at the head of the table. Gandalf and Elrond smiled, but Thorin stiffened and stared at her with an unreadable expression. She smiled and blushed more, lowering her head a bit as she mumbled her thanks. She was sitting with them now, between Bofur and Kili as they made sure to get her something to eat. She watched in confusion, however, when Thorin excused himself from the table and left, but as soon as she was presented with food, the thought was out of her mind.

It was a rather uneventful dinner, if you didn't count Bofur breaking out into song and food being thrown everywhere. It was much like the night Bella first met the group, only this time she couldn't hide her smile and laughs. Gandalf was right. They were a merry gathering once you got used to them. After the meal, the dwarves went about their business and Bella decided to wander the grounds a bit, her flower journal in hand. She walked through the gardens, holding up part of the skirt of the gown as she looked over every flower. She wrote down the names of them and where she found them when she pressed the flora in between the pages. She smiled at the plant life, taking in the soft scents. It was nice to be around them. Hobbits always had a love for things that grew and it put her mind to ease. She did not know of the exchange that was currently happening between Thorin, Gandalf, and Elrond, but she would see the effects of it soon enough as she heard the sounds of heavy boots walking through the hallway behind her. Bella turned some, seeing a rather frustrated expression on Thorin's face. Her brows creased and she stood.

"Thorin?" She called to him softly. The dwarf looked to her and stopped.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mistress Baggins?" He asked formally as Bella walked up to him some. She held back a pout. He did not need to be so…..dwarvish and formal.

"I can tell something is bothering you. Can I help in any way?" She asked and Thorin seemed to let out a heavy breath.

"No, there is not much you can do to help in this matter." He told her and began to walk again. Bella wasn't taking that for an answer. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him again.

"Well, help or not, talking can ease the burden." She whispered and Thorin looked down at the hobbit for a long time.

"You are a confusing creature, Mistress Baggins." He stated, but seemed to surrender this once and let himself be guided out to the Elvish gardens. Bella sat him down on a stone bench and looked to him.

"I've been told that before." She chuckled some, smiling at the statement. "Now, tell me, what is troubling you?" Thorin seemed hesitant for a moment, staring ahead of him.

"There is a hidden entrance into the mountain, one that can only be shown to us on through the last light of Durin's Day." Why was he just spilling this out to her so easily? Maybe it was because he knew she had no one else to tell about his worries.

"Durin's Day?" She asked questioningly.

"It is the start of the Dwarven New Year, with the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter share the sky." He explained and she nodded in understanding. "Summer is passing and Durin's Day will soon be upon us. Yet, we still have far to travel." Bella nodded.

"You're worried we won't make it in time." It was meant to be a question, but came out as a statement. Silence was his answer. "We'll make it, Thorin. If there is one thing I have learned about dwarves so far, is that you are a stubborn bunch. You'd find a way to hold the sun in the sky if you could." She teased affectionately, causing Thorin to smile some and snicker. The two sat in silence for a time, just looking to the stars and the moon.

"Do you know why we needed you to come on this quest?" Thorin asked her quietly. Bella looked to him, but he was still staring above them.

"As a burglar, right? But Balin mentioned something about Durin's wife?" She asked and Thorin nodded.

"We need Mahal's blessing on this quest if we are to succeed. Mahal is our creator, but his wife is Yavanna." He told her and she blinked in surprise. The Green Lady. "We needed someone to represent his wife, a child of Yavanna, to gain her favor as well in hopes of a successful quest. Durin, who was the greatest of my kin, long ago married a daughter of Yavanna, and their lives were blessed as they created Moria together. So, not only are you our burglar, but…" He trailed off, looking down to her and she nodded.

"But your good luck charm." She added, smiling some and Thorin chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I would put it that way." He mused some. He looked her over before his smile fell and he shook his head. "You shouldn't be with us." He told her. Bella's own smile fell now, in confusion.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I'm saying we should've made this quest with just thirteen. You shouldn't be on this quest. You are soft, untrained, and will only get yourself killed." Thorin told her, rising to his feet. "It would've been better for all of us if you had just stayed in your home." With that mumbled, Thorin walked away, leaving a confused, and rather frustrated Belladonna behind him. She thought he had said they needed her to balance everything out. She also thought that maybe Thorin and herself might have started to become friends, only to be shot down in less than thirty seconds. With her heart heavy, Bella retreated to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Bella had slipped back into her traveling clothes and bunched up her hair so it wouldn't be in the way. She set out on her own, exploring all that Rivendell had to offer as her mind raced and her chest hurt. This place was beautiful, and she got an even better view as she stood on a balcony, looking out at everything. She was lost in thought when the voice of Lord Elrond spoke to her.

"Not with your companions?" He asked her as he stepped up next to her. She glanced up at him, then back out to the scene before her.

"Uh, no I shan't be missed." She told him solemnly, shaking her head a bit. "The truth is that most of them don't think I should be on this journey." She admitted, looking back up to Elrond. The Elf Lord nodded and looked down to her.

"Indeed? I've heard that hobbits are very resilient." He spoke softly to her and she stared.

"Really?" Who could've told him that? He nodded.

"I've also heard that they enjoy the comforts of home." He hinted and the two stared at one another. Bella was not sure what he meant by this statement, but she smiled.

"I've heard that it is unwise to seek the council of elves. That they will answer with both yes and no." She whispered to him playfully. The two smiled and Elrond even seemed to hold back a laugh. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish." He assured her before he walked back the way he came. Bella watched him, seeming to think over his words. She thought of them the rest of the day as she wandered through the city, even as she heard the Company laughing together and talking as she climbed some steps away from them. She paused in her thoughts when she heard the voice of Gandalf and Elrond speaking about something important.

"Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance." Bella paused and turned to the voices, looking down at the pair as they walked. "And really, I think that you know you can trust that I know what I'm doing." Gandalf assured Elrond.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for sixty years." Came Elrond's voice in reply. "What will happen if your plan should fail, if you wake that beast?"

"What if we succeed?" Gandalf interrupted. "If the dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. The throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it that you fear?" Bella felt a presence behind her and she turned to see Thorin standing behind her. He didn't look to her, but to the pair below as well. She stared at him for a few moments before returning her gaze to where it had been before.

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep within that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?" Bella's brows creased and she glanced to Thorin again. He had moved, having turned away from the whole scene and seemed to be worlds away in his own thoughts. Bella looked over him, a sadness and guilt washing over his face.

"Thorin?" She asked softly, but she was ignored.

"Gather the others. We leave in a few hours."


	4. Goblins and Riddles

Bella was a fool. A downright fool. They had set out from Rivendell rather quickly, without Gandalf, and as she looked back, she debated whether she should go or not. She did decide to go with the Company and they wandered through fields and rocks and trails behind waterfalls. She talked with the members of the Company more and learned of Dwarven culture and they in turn learned of her own. She felt like she was growing closer to them, and they to her. There was a sense of completion, one that she had not felt since the loss of her parents. This was where she was meant to be. The thought warmed her to the core, even as they stumbled along a mountain edge with frigid rain pounding them each step. It was a terrible thunderstorm, one that was making this trek dangerous and the rocks slippery. She had stumbled a bit when a few rocks slipped under her feet, but she was caught and pushed back by Dwalin and Bofur. Thorin called back to them, telling them that they needed to find shelter somewhere. Dwalin yelled out for them all as a large rock was flung through the air and crashed into the mountain wall above them. The boulder shatter and rocks fell around them. The Company pressed themselves against the wall as the rocks joined the rain around them. Balin spoke now.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle!" He called, pointed to two mountains that were moving in the distance.

"Well bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur exclaimed. "Giants! Stone giants!" The mountain shook and cracked beneath them all as a large rigid formed between the group, separating them from one another. Bella looked up to see that the mountain they were standing on was no mountain, but a stone giant as well! Things just got a lot harder. The giant they stood on was knocked to the side, its knee crashing into the adjacent mountain, allowing for Thorin, and the group that was with him to jump to safety. All that was left now was Bella and the others with her. Rocks continued to crash into one another and half of the Company were swung about, none of them really being able to keep their footing. The giant above them began to stumble, its head no longer on its body. It fell forward, slamming the knee which held Bella and the others into the apparent, rocky mountainside. Thorin stared in horror before screaming out for them.

"Nooo!" He called out, even Kili was heard behind him as his brother was with them as well. As they ran further along the ledge to where the knee had collided with the rocks, relief washed over everyone as they saw that they all had lived and were on the ground, groaning in pain. Bofur began to look around when panic set in.

"Where's Bella?" He asked the others and panic spread through all dwarves as they called for their hobbit. Bella, was hanging for her life to the ledge of the mountain. She tried to pull herself up, but the mountain was too slippery for her to gain any footing. She was terrified, even as the others had seemed to find her and reach for her. She looked up at them before her grip slipped and she fell further down. A small scream of terror left her lips, even as her hand caught another ledge. The dwarves kept reaching for her, and she to them as she pleaded with Lady Yavanna to help her. Her silent prayers seemed answered by fear as she watched Thorin drop to the ledge as well. What was he thinking?! He was going to leave this company leaderless as well as without their burglar? He reached for the hobbit, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to the others. Once they had her, Thorin lost his grip a bit, but was caught by Dwalin. His brother in arms lifted him back up onto the ledge, all panting from strain and fear. Bella was leaning back against the wall, clinging tightly to Bofur.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin spoke and she looked over to them. Thorin was staring at her with a deep, furious scowl that caused her to shrink back some. But it was nothing compared to the words he uttered to her.

"She's been lost ever since she left home." He turned away and began walking again. "She should never have come." Bella lowered her gaze to the ground in guilt and Bofur gently nudged her some. He offered her a small smile before helping her to her feet once more. Thorin had lead them into a small cave along their path, determining that this was where they'd make camp. They had wanted to start a fire, but Thorin 'I'm overly paranoid' Oakenshield told them not to and to simply rest for the night. Bella moved herself as far back from the others as she could. She was a fool. She didn't belong with them. Thorin was right. Bofur was ordered to the first watch and Bella knew what she needed to do. She waited for all the Dwarves to start snoring, signalling that they were asleep, before she stood quietly with her pack slung over her shoulders. She cautiously walked to the entrance only to be stopped by Bofur.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her in a whisper. She stopped her back to him and her shoulders dropping with a sigh. She turned to him with a rather heart breaking expression.

"Back to Rivendell." She answered simply. Bofur stood quickly.

"No. No. You can't turn back now. You're part of the company. You're one of us." This only seemed to make Bella's dejected look worse.

"I'm not, though, am I?" She asked him, a deep sadness in her voice. "Thorin said I should never have come and he was right." Her eyes watered, but she did not cry. "I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have never run out my door." Bofur looked to her sadly, but with warmth.

"Ignore what Thorin said. He was frightened to lose you and he let his words get away from him. It happens often." He told her. "You're homesick. I understand." She snapped at this.

"No you don't." She raised her voice some, but it was still a whisper. "You don't understand, none of you do. You're dwarves. You're used to this life, to living on the road. Not settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." The look on Bofur's face caused Bella to pause and realize her words. Maybe she and Thorin had something in common there. "I'm sorry. I didn't …" She trailed off and looked down, feeling even worse than before.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." He mumbled as he looked around the rest of the sleeping Company. Well, almost everyone was sleeping. Thorin, who had heard the whole exchange, was not and could not now. Bofur was right when he had said that he let his emotions dictate his words. Now he had pushed away the only outsider that had shown them any sort of kindness. But Bella wasn't an outsider. She was one of the Company, one of them, and now he had scorned her away. They didn't belong anywhere. But she did. It was best that she headed home, where she would be safe and not be hurt.

"What's that?" Bofur asked as he looked to the letter opener attached to Bella's hip. She had been learning to use it on this trip so far. She could fight with it, but not well enough just yet, thanks to Fili and Kili. Said sword was now giving off a blue glow and Bella's heart sank. She locked eyes with Bofur and Thorin slowly raised his head as he stared at the blade. The sound of old wood creaking filled the cave and the dwarf looked down as the sand parted some. It was a trap.

"Wake up!" He ordered everyone as he sat up quickly. "Wake up!" They weren't quick enough. The stone ground split open beneath them, causing every party member to fall down a rugged, stone tunnel. They bounced around some as they slid down, all beginning to feel the pain from the rocks even as they fell into what looked like a wooden, bowl trap. One fell right on top of the other, loud grunts and groans of pain coming from every living being. Instantly, the Company was rushed by an army of goblins who pulled them up and began to drag them away. Bella had started out on the top of the pile, but quickly fell to the bottom as the goblins seemed not to notice her. They only went for the dwarves. Bella was on her feet, but quickly sunk to her knees when she noticed that the goblins were just pushing past her. They didn't see her, which worked to her advantage. She kept her head down as the last of the goblins left and then she raised her gaze. She watched the Company be dragged away and she stood once more. She quickly drew her glowing sword and began to follow after them. She had to help them. She couldn't just leave, knowing whose hands they were in. As she was making her way, a goblin jumped down in front of her, surprising her. It snarled at her and began to swing its sword at her. Thankful for the little bit of training she had, Bella blocked the swings, but was being forced back rather quickly. The goblin jumped onto her back and sunk its teeth into her shoulder. She screamed out in pain, but jerked her arms open to break the grip, flinging the goblin over the ledge. Unfortunately for her, she followed suit and fell from the ledge as well.

She didn't know where she was now. Bella was standing in pure white light, nothing to be seen for miles. Fear nestled itself into her heart until a voice that sounded like a chorus of birds eased her mind.

"Do not despair, my daughter. You are protected and loved. You must awaken. Wake before it is too late." The voice commanded gently. When Bella opened her eyes again, she was instantly met with a throbbing ache in her chest and head. She winced and groaned as she attempted to move, only to feel more pain rush up her spine. She heard coarse breathing next to her and she lifted her head slightly, spotting the goblin she had fallen with. Soon, another's breathing was heard and Bella shrank back some to make sure she was not spotted from where she hid. She watched as a mangled up creature approached the goblin, crawling on all fours to it and speaking to itself.

"Yes." It gurgled out. "Yes!" It called out as it circled the goblin, a hoarse coughing coming from it. It sounded sickly. Yavanna's mercy, it looked like sickness. Bella stared on as it began to drag the goblin away, but the goblin fought it. The two shared short swings with one another before the gangly creature grabbed a rock and started smashing in its head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the sound was nauseating enough. She did not need to see what a goblin's brain looked like, if it had one. "Nasty golbinses." It snapped and was once again dragging the creature away. "Better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing!" Bella looked to the spot the two had been, only to find them long gone. Taking a rather painful breath, Bella slowly moved out from her hiding spot, pushing what seemed like mushroom caps off of her. She found her sword once again as she stood shakily, one hand moving to cradle her abdomen. She stared at the glowing blade for a second when something golden caught her eye. She gazed down at it, her brows creasing some. What was a practically flawless golden ring doing down here? She bent down and lifted the object, examining it for a moment then pocketing it without realizing that she had. She heard a cry come from the creature she decided to name Gollum after the coughing sound it made and began to cautiously approach the area where the cry had come from. She began to hear singing coming from the creature and she took shelter behind a large rock. She peered out around the edge at the large rock formation that Gollum had been standing on, watching it work on the goblin. When it glanced over, Bella quickly hid herself again, but stared in confusion as the blue glow of her blade flickered for a moment then went out. She turned it over, checking the whole blade before deciding to look back over the edge. If she had a mirror, Belladonna would've seen how much she had paled to find Gollum missing. She swallowed hard and turned back around pressing her back against the rock. Where could it have gone? She received her answer when she heard Gollum's breathing above her. Slowly, she turned her eyes some and then her head to find Gollum right above her. It suddenly dropped down right in front of her, smirking.

"Blesses and splashes precious." It spoke and Bella could only stare, breathing heavily. "That's a meaty mouthful." It began to approach, but Bella held out her sword, pointing it at Gollum's chest.

"Back. Stay back." She ordered, rising to her feet as the creature backed off. "I'm warning you. Don't come any closer." Gollum moved away.

"Its got an elvish blade, but its not an elf. Not an elf no. What is it, precious? What is it?" It asked her and Bella tried to calm her breathing.

"My name is Bella Baggins."

"Baggins? What's a Baggins, precious?" It asked.

"I'm, uh, hobbit from the Shire." She told it, never letting her sword fall.

"Oh! We likes hobbits. Bats and fishes, but we hasn't tried hobbits before. Is it soft?" It began to stalk towards her and Bella backed up some. "Is it juicy?" Bella had heard enough.

"Now keep your distance!" She ordered, swinging her sword back and forth to keep Gollum back. "I'll use this, if I have to." She warned, aiming the sword tip at it again. It growled at her and she swung again. "Now I don't want any trouble. Do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way." Gollum climbed onto a rock.

"Why? Is it lost?"

"Yes. Yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible." Gollum brightened.

"Oh wes knows We knows safe passes for hobbits. Safe paths in the dark. Shut up!" Gollum exclaimed, its smile falling to a deep scowl. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything."

"Wasn't talking to you." It growled. "Oh yes, yes we was precious. We was." Bella sighed.

"Look, I don't know what your game is-" She didn't get to finish. Gollum gasped.

"Games?! We love games, doesn't we precious? Does it like games?" It asked her. She did not understand this thing. It had clearly gone insane after all this time alone here. "Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

"Maybe." She answered in confusion and Gollum held up its hand.

"What has roots that nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up, up it goes, but never grows?" It asked her. Bella gave it a blank look.

"A mountain."

"Yes! Yes! Oh, let's have another one, ah?" It asked of her. "Do it, do it again. Ask us." Its face changed again. "No! No more riddles. Finish her off. Finish it now." It turned back to her, coughing wetly again. It went for her and Bella held up her hand.

"Nope. No, no I want to play." She assured it. "I do. I want to play. I can see that you are very good at this. So," she knelt down to its level, "have a game of riddles?" She suggested and it brightened. "Just you and me."

"Yes!" Gollum approached happily. "Yes, just us." It nodded.

"And if I win, you show me the way out of here." Bella smiled as it nodded.

"Yes, yes." It growled again and Bella moved back. "And if it loses, what then? Well, if it loses, precious we eats it." Bella blinked as she turned her head back to it and stared. What? Gollum looked back to her. "If Baggins loses, we eats it whole." The two stared at one another and Bella opened her mouth to say something. She quickly shut her mouth and nodded.

"Fair enough."  
-Bella panted heavily as she pushed her way through the rocks around the tunnel. She should've expected such a mentally unstable creature such as Gollum to go back on its word. After winning the game of riddles in an unexpected way, Gollum became enraged as it demanded to know what was in her pocket and then call her a thief. She didn't steal anything as far as she was aware, but she had long since decided not to rationalize its actions. She looked around the dead end she found herself in, not sure what to do now for if she went back, Gollum would surely be there. She turned back anyway in hopes to get away before Gollum found her, but she froze and turned a different way when she saw its body move passed quickly. She looked to a thin opening that just might be big enough for her to fit through, a soft voice having guided her attention to it. Sucking in her gut, Bella forced herself to the crack and tried to squirm through. It was proving more difficult than she had originally planned, but she had to try and she had to hurry. She stiffened when she looked up and over to see Gollum moving back to stare down the tunnelway where she currently was. It stared at her, growling before it moved to her. She held back a whimper as she looked down at the stupid brass buttons that were keeping her stuck.

"It's ours!" Gollum exclaimed as it reached for her just as all five buttons ripped off her vest and hit the creature in the face and allowed her to move through the crack now. She stumbled backwards for a moment and fell to her back. The golden ring flew from her grip, and she reached up to catch it, only to have it slip onto her finger. The world felt wrong almost instantly. It felt like she was underwater, or trapped under something as the air had grown heavier. Everything became muffled, even the colors, muffled by a hue of grey that seemed to spin around her vision. The soothing voice she had felt since her dream had been silenced. Just then, Gollum jumped through the crack and landed in front of her. She knew that she was doomed at this moment, but it was as if the creature didn't see her. It looked around, growling and whining despite the fact that she now lay right in front of it. It slunk away to her right, leaving the poor hobbit confused on the ground. She steadily pushed herself up and began to follow the creature. Why couldn't it see her? For a brief second, her eyes fell to the golden, surprisingly heavy, ring on her finger. Could this have done it? It was the only thing different from before. She made a mental note to ask Gandalf about it if she ever got out of here. She was hesitant and slow with her steps as she moved behind the cave dweller, her sword still drawn. She could feel sunlight to the left of her and she glanced that way. The exit! Oh praise the Green Lady, she had found it! She heard heavy footsteps and Gollum reacted in a panic, moving to hide behind a rock as she watched the Company, plus Gandalf, running to the exit she had found moments before. They all seemed to be there, and that relieved her to no end. But there was still the issue of getting by Gollum. It may not be able to see her now, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be able to feel her move past. In a rather pathetic display, she watched Gollum slowly leave its hiding place to look where the dwarves had vanished to. She wasn't seen, and she still had her sword. She could kill it now and she'd be out with no other problems. She leveled her sword with its neck before she drew it back, ready to take off its head. But then it turned to her. It may be looking passed her, but the look in its eyes caused her to hesitate. It was just a creature, who was scared and hungry. As evil and disgusting as it may have been, Bella couldn't bring herself to do it. Slowly, she lowered her sword, her shoulders drooping a bit. Gandalf's words from when he had given her the sword entered her mind, but the voice was not Gandalf's.

True courage wasn't knowing when to take a life, but when to spare one.

Bella sighed again, sheathing her sword quietly. She couldn't do it. She walked backwards some so she could get a running start. She bolted now, jumping passed Gollum and accidentally kicking it in the face. It screamed after her as she ran through the cave exit and was back in the sun again. She could see the Company just ahead of her and she smiled, increasing her speed despite her aching ribs. Gandalf's voice was now within hearing distance.

"Where's Bella?" She was about to answer him, but yet did not. "Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" He exclaimed and the Dwarves began to look around now.

"Curse that halfling! Now she's lost!" Bella paused her steps, her brows creased as she listened and looked to them. "I thought she was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori exclaimed.

"Where did you last see her?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw her slip away when they first cornered us." Nori told the wizard.

"And what happened exactly? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin snapped. Bella looked to him, backing up some to a tree close by when he began to walk. "Mistress Baggins saw her chance and she took it." Bella's brows creased. He sounded betrayed almost. "She's thought of nothing but her soft bed and warm hearth since she stepped out of her door." Bella moved slowly, pressing her back to the tree so the Company was now behind her. "We'll not be seeing our hobbit again. She is long gone." In truth, Thorin was scared. All he could picture was having her dead or stuck back in the goblin tunnels. He was supposed to watch after her, yet...no she wasn't dead. She had left. That was it.

"Nope." She spoke after she had removed the ring and slipped it back into her pocket. All eyes turned on her now. "She isn't." All, even Thorin, seemed relieved to see her.

"Bella Baggins." Gandalf laughed in relief. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Bella offered him a smile.

"Bella." Kili called to her softly and she looked to him, their smiles matching. "We've given you up."

"How on Earth did you get passed the goblins?" Fili asked her. "And what in the name of Mahal happened to you?" He added when he noted the dark bruise forming on the left side of her cheek and jaw. She shrugged a bit, laughing a bit nervously as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Well what does it matter?" Gandalf asked, and she looked to him. He held a strange expression on his face, but if he knew something he said nothing on it. "She's back."

"It matters." Thorin spoke up, looking to Bella and she returned his gaze. "I want to know, why did you come back?" She stared at the leader of the Company for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Look, I know you doubt me, and I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End." She shrugged slightly at that statement. "I miss my books, and my armchair and my garden. See that's where I belong. That's home." Thorin held her gaze for the entire time she spoke, some emotion stirring behind his eyes that she could not, or was not willing to place. "And that's why I came back….because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." She assure the Dwarf, who said nothing and just stared. Blue eyes meeting green. For a moment, no one said anything. They all just looked at Bella, and she looked at them despite growing rather uncomfortable under their gazes. The soft peace under the setting sun ended when the sounds of howling pierced their ears.


	5. Fire and Eagles

The Company all turned to look behind them when they heard the howls. Wargs. They all knew those howls well.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin grumbled breathlessly.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished for him. "Run. Run!" He ordered and everyone sprang into action now. They all bolted away from the howls, Bella wincing as her lungs pounded against her sore ribs, but she didn't focus on that. The light of the sun was quickly fading, and seeing where they were going was getting harder. Luckily, Bella seemed to have good timing for when she did trip, a warg jumped right over her head, landing a few feet in front of her. Bella was stopped as the others ran passed, the warg slowly stalking to her as she backed up. As soon as it lunged at her, Bellanna removed her blade from its sheath and held it out before her. The warg had already thrown itself at her, so it could not stop itself as her blade pierced its skull. The force it cause her arms to tense sorely, but it was better that than having their hurt because they had been bitten off. She stared in shock as the warg fell, ripping her blade from her hands. Three more wargs appeared around her, but three dwarves fought them off as well. They ran until they met the edge of the cliff and Gandalf gave them a new order.

"Into the trees! Climb!" Bella didn't move just yet, still rather freaked out by everything. "Bella! Climb!" he ordered, snapping her back into reality. She quickly moved, gripping hold of her blade only to be pulled back by the fact that it was literally jammed into the warg's skull. It took some painful effort, but Bella dislodged the blade and began running to the trees once more, just as a warg snapped at her feet. She clung to the tree, staring down at the creatures in fear. What did they do now? They were trapped like rats. The wargs seemed to stop trying to get at the Company and turned to look back where they came. Bella followed their gaze to see a white warg, but with a pale orc that was riding it. It was missing a hand. A hand that was replaced with metal claws and in his other was a large mace.

"Azog." Bella heard Thorin whisper in disbelief way behind her. The Azog spoke in a language Bella could not place, but it seemed to cause grief to the hardened leader. "It can not be." He whispered once more. Azog pointed at Thorin with his mace, spoke more, then seemed to order the others to attack them all. Wargs flung themselves against the trees, hoping to either break the trunks or knock the people in them off, whichever came first. It seemed that the first was the one to happen. The sound of snapping reached Bella's ears as she was jerked back, the tree leaning now. She looked around in fear, not sure what to do now as the trees fell onto one another, effectively knocking them down and left those in them dangling over the cliff. Bella's grip was shaky at best as she held to the last tree at the tip of the cliff. She was desperately trying to keep from falling when something bright, orange, and hot flew past her line of sight. She turned her head to the ground, watching as a flaming pine cone rolled along the ground and caused a barrier of fire to form from it. Gandalf was throwing down the flaming weapons to each of them so they could light more and cause more damage. Pine cones were thrown left and right, setting more things on fire but keeping the wargs and orcs back from the group. Even Bella was able to throw one at the creatures. Soon, the wargs were retreating and Azog let out a growl and scream of anger. The dwarves let out their own screams, but of celebration. That is, until the rocks shifted below them and the tree began to fall back some. Bella looked behind her at the dangling dwarves. How were they going to get out of this one? It seemed that every time Bella was trying to focus on getting out of the situation, something grabbed her attention. This time, Thorin had been the cause. He had pulled himself up, Orcrist drawn and held tightly in his hand. He had his gaze locked on Azog's and had begun to walk towards him.

"Thorin don't!" Bella called to him. He wasn't thinking, she could clearly tell. He was rushing blindly and emotionally into battle with no plan and only a thick branch as a shield. This must've been very similar to how he had looked when they were trying to retake Moria. Bella watched in trepidation and worry as Thorin engaged the orc. He never got to swing as Azog used his warg to jump at the king, knocking him to the ground. Bella gasped and tried to pull herself up even more. Azog charged at Thorin, not giving him the chance to even fully stand much less block as he swung his mace. His blow hit Thorin square in the chest, sending him to the ground again. Cries of denial and pain were heard from everyone as they all seemed to try and get to Thorin. Bella had somehow found herself standing on the trunk, staring out at the two. She wasn't sure what to do. She could not possibly survive a fight, but she couldn't sit back and just watch Thorin die. The white warg clamped it jaws down on Thorin, earning an exclamation of pain from the dwarf. Bella made a move that looked as if she were going to bolt after them, but she did not move from her spot. He managed to swing Orcrist with his free arm, cutting the warg's face. The warg threw Thorin from its mouth, having the leader smash into a rock painfully. Thorin did not move from that spot, much to Bella's fear and opposite of her pleas. He just hated doing as she asked, didn't he? She watched on as Azog told one of his followers something and the orc moved to Thorin after dismounting its warg. Bella quickly drew her blade, taking a lot of calming breaths as she watched on. She needed to move. She had to move. But she didn't. Only when the orc lowered its blade to Thorin's neck, did Bella realize that they were going to try and take his head. She wasn't sure when she moved, but she suddenly found herself throwing her small body against the orc that stood over Thorin. She was nowhere near strong enough to knock it over. It was only by the surprise of her that she was able to knock the orc and herself to the ground. The orc pushed Bella off of it, reaching back to punch her. But she raised her blade and stabbed it into its arm, stopping the blow. It cried out and she moved herself into a better position, rolling them over so she was on top of the orc. She raised her blade only to slam it down into the orc's chest again and again, needing to make sure it was dead before she quickly moved to stand in front of Thorin. She swung at the orcs riding wargs as they slowly approached her, but she refused to move. A battle cry caught her attention as well as the orcs and she turned her head to see the others having gotten themselves up and began to fight off the attackers. A warg had moved in towards her, but Bella raised her sword and swung it in a criss cross pattern along the beast's head, her own war cry coming from her. The orc on the warg swung at her, but she blocked it and was pushed back. Right in front of the white warg, who slammed its head into her torso, throwing her to the ground. She grunted as she landed on her back, but she pushed herself up onto her elbows to see Azog and his warg staring her down with only pure rage in his eyes. Bella began to push herself back the best she could as the two barred down on her. Lifting her blade, Bella knocked the white warg in the face and crawled away. She was moving passed Azog when a sharp pain ran up her back and she found herself on the ground again. She looked over her shoulder, watching the pale orc and warg stalk towards her once again. She was sure she was to meet the fangs of the warg when a loud, shrill cry rang out through the night. A large eagle swept down and clasped a warg in its talons, carrying it over to the edge before it dropped it. Bella's jaw fell in surprise at this, but she kept crawling away, all the way to Thorin. She looked around, watching the eagles deal their damage to their enemy, wind blowing her hair out of its tie and therefore all in her face. She shook her head, pushing the locks away so she could continued to watch what was happening, only to be shocked by an eagle coming to Thorin and lifting him in its claws rather gently. Belladonna watched the eagle carrying him away before an eagle came for her next.

"No. N-n-n-no." She called to it, but it didn't listen and scooped her up as well. She screamed out in surprise, but a bloodcurdling one was to follow as the eagle dropped her. She landed on the back of one, but she clung to its feathers in absolute terror. She did not want to be doing that again.

The eagles carried the Company for a long time, getting them as far as they could. The sun had already begun to rise again by the time the eagles had placed them gently onto a collection of rocks. Thorin was the first to be set down, but Gandalf was immediately after. The wizard rushed to the fallen dwarf as the others were set down. They all moved to the two, all sharing expressions of concern. Bella stared down at Thorin, her breathing labored.

"Thorin!" Gandalf called. He received no response as he knelt by him. "Thorin?" His voice was much softer this time, yet still, Thorin did nothing. Gandalf sighed and placed a hand over Thorin's forehead, muttering something as he slowly waved his palm across his face. No sooner afterwards did Thorin's eyes flutter open.

"The halfling?" Thorin asked, his voice quiet, yet pained. A relieved smile crossed Bella's features when she heard his voice.

"It's alright. Bella is here." Gandalf assured him softly. "She's quite safe." The wizard turned to her, smiling. Thorin's kin began to carefully help him up while Bella watched on. As their eyes met, Thorin looked at the hobbit with a firm, upset stare.

"You." He snapped, causing the smile to fall from her features. "What were you doing?" He asked her, but gave her no chance to answer. "You nearly got yourself killed." He began to approach her now, seeming to disregard the looks from everyone as he stared down to the woman who barely made it to his shoulders. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" He snarled. Bella looked down, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat from his words. Thorin took a few breaths. "I have never been so wrong.." He stepped even closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her into a hug. "...in all my life." Cheers were heard behind them, but Bella paid no attention. She was caught off guard by the hug, but soon found her arms slipping under Thorin's and her face burying itself into the fur of his coat. There was some time that passed before he pulled back, but kept a hold on her shoulders. He looked her over, seeming to check for any more injuries than the ones that were showing. "I'm sorry I doubted you." He whispered. Bella shook her head.

"No, no, I would've doubted me too." She assured him, smiling once more only to have the stoic dwarf return it. "I'm not a hero, or a warrior. I'm not even a burglar." She joked, causing laughs from the company and a scoff from Thorin as his smile never fell. They all turned to watch the eagles soar away now, well, all except Thorin. He was staring passed her now with his smile replaced with a look of awe and longing, and Bella turned to follow his gaze. "Is that….what I think it is?" She asked softly, catching the attention of everyone else. They all turned and began to stare at the single, solitary peak that stood out across the path before them.

"Erebor." Gandalf clarified. "The Lonely Mountain, the last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin whispered behind her, and she turned her head to look up at him. A smile played on her lips as she slowly looked back to the mountain.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin spoke.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." The wizard corrected.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin mumbled, his smile having returned once more. "A good omen." He looked to Bella as he said this and she looked back up to him.

"You're right." She returned her gaze to the bird. "I do believe the worst is behind us."


	6. Spiders and Warnings

The climb down from the Carrock was slow, the group needing to be careful with both Thorin and Bella actually. It had come to the attention of Oin that she was more hurt than they had all first guessed. She did fall down a mountain after all, even if they didn't know that. She had bruised her ribs so a deep, black and blue mark was all along the left side of her torso that stretched to her chest and the pain she had felt on her back had been from Azog swinging at her and slicing the skin between her shoulder blades. Oin insisted that she thank Mahal that she had no broken bones, or even fractures for that matter. So the two were kept under a watchful eye as they made their first camp for the evening. Thorin was sat against a tree after Oin had tended to his wounds while Bella was making dinner for the group. The dwarf watched the hobbit intently, his mind twisting and turning in thought. It was true that he had a growing respect for her sense the troll incident and would find himself thinking of her often, but it tended to be thoughts of worry and protectiveness. He never believed she could care for herself, but after witnessing how she was the only one that stood between him and an early death, his thoughts changed. He knew she could care for herself some now. Yet he still worried for her. It confused him. No, it befuddled him. While he did worry for his nephews and still know they could care for themselves, he did not feel the same level of worry that he did for Bella. His brows creased while he laid his head back against the bark, his eyes following her movements. He took note of the little things about her now, adding to the list that he had started in Rivendell about her. He noticed now, that when she was in pain, she didn't focus on it. A small bead of sweat was forming along her forehead as she moved about, stirring the food. She was stiffer now than he had ever seen her. She was favoring her right side more, doing her best to not use her left side at all. That was to be expected, of course. He had seen the extent of her injuries and it had made him even more protective than before. Though, now he knew he wasn't the only one protective of her and thought of her as something deeper than just their burglar. His eyes moved to the new braid and bead in her hair that Bofur had placed in her hair. She had been adopted by the family of Ur. They had announced it to the whole Company, and as their king, Thorin gladly accepted this. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur had never had a sister before, so the three were very watchful of her. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked at the family bead in her hair, his mind wandering to thoughts that should probably not even be forming. He wondered what she would look like if she were fully decorated as a royal, wearing traditional Dwarven robes, and his bead woven into her-Thorin shook his head quickly, clearing the thoughts from his mind. That was not an appropriate train of thought at all. He sighed heavily, looking down to his hands as he twirled a piece of his shattered armor, his thoughts still melted together. He looked between the metal and Bella many times until he felt eyes on him now. He turned his head to see Gandalf looking to him, smiling that knowing smile. Thorin narrowed his eyes at the wizard before rolling them and looking away. The meddling wizard began to assign work for the others to do, on purposely getting the hobbit and dwarf alone. Thorin made a mental note to "speak" to him about matters such as this. It was not as he thought. Still, now alone with Bella, Thorin couldn't help but speak more freely.

"Bella, why did you rush in like that? You could've been killed yourself." He asked of her. All the calmness of the evening vanished with that question. Bella had been planning on keeping her cool, but that question shattered her resolve. She stood quickly, despite her muscles protesting against it and marched straight to him with a fury Thorin had never seen on her before. In fact, his eyes widened at the sight and he attempted to move back some.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, Thorin Oakenshield!" Bella snapped at him, slamming her finger into his chest multiple times. If it had hurt him, it didn't show as he just stared at her in surprise. "Next time think before you charge into battle! Did you give any thought to any of us as you did?! What it would do to us if you died?! To me?!" She asked, practically yelling at him now. Thorin said nothing, but stiffened as he saw the tears gather in her eyes. "You are a complete fool! Some of us wouldn't know what to do with ourselves if they lost you." She grumbled, venting her anger finally. Instantly, Bella threw her arms around Thorin's neck, hugging him once more. "Don't you do that again." She whimpered some. Thorin made sure to be careful of her bruising and his own wounds as he wrapped his arms around her in return, carefully guiding her down to her knees. He held her close against his chest as the hobbit sniffled some.

"I did not think, Bella. That is why I acted as I did. Had I been thinking, I would not have left your side." He mumbled into her soft brown curls, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. Oh Mahal, what was he doing? This was not alright nor was it how he planned on acting around her. Though, it seemed his creator thought it was a good idea for him to be like this. He was sure Mahal was laughing at this whole thing. Bella held him tighter, burying her face in his furs, only whimpering in response. As he held her, Thorin once again looked to the piece of metal in his hand, not letting her go as he did. He'd take that risk. He had to. He needed to be sure. "I will do my best not to worry you so much in the future." He promised her, smiling down at the hobbit as he closed his fist around the now vital, bent iron. Bella laughed a bit and looked up at him, drying her eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She scolded him lightly. Thorin smiled that heart fluttering smile at her, chuckling some. He gently moved his hand to brush the remaining tears from her cheeks. The two stayed in that moment, something unspoken passing between them that would change them for the rest of their quest and maybe time to come. Thorin nodded some, glancing to the side.

"Thank you, Bella." He whispered, looking back to her. She tilted her head a bit.

"For what?" Thorin did not answer and simply brushed his fingers along her braid and bead. The two stayed in that moment until someone cleared their throat. A deep red color dusted over Bella's face as she moved away from the dwarf quickly. She moved to the stew once again, resuming her cooking. Thorin resisted the urge to sigh as he looked to the person who had cleared their throat and broke the wonderful moment he had been sharing with his burglar. Gandalf smiled at him, his eyebrows raised to the point where it seemed that they had vanished under his hat. The wizard approached the wounded king and knelt down, acting as if he was checking his wounds.

"You're lucky it was I who found you, not her brothers." He hinted rather lightly before moving away once more. The rest of the night was a rather peaceful one compared to the others they have had in awhile. The group laughed together again, a feeling of merriment covering them all like a soft blanket. As it grew later, Bella was the one who offered to take first watch, much to everyone else's surprise. As the group settled down to sleep, Bella moved to the tree again, but sat on a root with her back to Thorin to keep an eye on everything. Thorin may have had his eyes closed, but he did not sleep. In fact, he made sure to stay awake till shift change and Bella now rested. Balin was watching now, but Thorin paid him no mind as he began to work the metal in his hands, shaping it some. Balin had watched this carefully, not sure what his friend was trying to do. He kept the question from his mind for the next several days as the group moved to a new, safe place as Gandalf called it. First they had been chased by an orc pack, then by a giant bear while they were running to this supposed safe house. They had locked themselves in and had been sleeping for the night when Balin gazed upon his king once more. He was working with the metal once again, but this time there was no question as to what it was. It had taken shape very well due to the steady hands of it welder, who was currently working on carving a symbol into it. One Balin knew well.

"You know, I never thought I'd live to see the day to find my king making such a bead." He whispered to Thorin. Thorin stopped all movements now, looking down at the bead in his hand that now bore the mark of Durin. His line.

"These are strange times." He joked quietly, resuming the finishing touches on it. He wanted it to be perfect. Just as she was. Balin moved to sit next to Thorin now, smiling down at the detail in the bead.

"Does she know?" Thorin knew what he was asking, even with such a vague question.

"I explained the beads to her a bit after Bofur gave her his family's. She knows of a few of the different kinds. One of these included." He explained with a small nod, even if that wasn't exactly what he was asking. Balin gave him a look and Thorin sighed heavily. "I haven't said it outright to her. Not yet."

"You don't need to." Thorin looked to Balin in questioning as the older dwarf smiled. "The whole Company practically knows. You two have not be as subtle as I'm sure you were trying to be." Thorin sighed at the chuckling, even the few snickers he heard coming from two very nosey dwarves. Thorin bent down and picked up an acorn, throwing it at the forms of his nephews. It hit Kili first, then bounced and hit Fili, silencing them completely. In all honesty, the others had found it rather adorable, the two of them. They wouldn't say anything, but Bella would sometimes be seen wearing a flower in her hair, or a soft pink color on her cheeks whenever Thorin would pass her by after whispering something. Bella was rather fussy of Thorin now, not letting him work himself too hard, and made sure he was eating enough. While she was like that with the others, the feeling behind her actions towards Thorin were very different. In fact, all of clan Ur present had sent him small glares occasionally that he openly ignored for now. Thorin sighed a bit once more and looked to Bella as the woman slept.

"I want to ask it of her, but I couldn't dare to. As she has said before, she belongs to her books, and gardens. There are no gardens in Erebor, nor any of her memories and life. I could not ask her to leave all that behind." He told him.

"She already has, Thorin. For you. She would've left many times already, if she did not care for us, for you. You don't need to ask her. We all know what she would say." The elder assured him, earning silence from him. After ushering him to sleep, Balin sat with his thoughts now and knew that Bella would be the one to bring new light and life into The Lonely Mountain.

Bella shifted in the hay as her dreams gave her no comfort. She was standing somewhere she did not recognize, yet felt a strong connection to. Thorin was before her, but he did not see her. He was dressed in golden armor, a fur cape flowing from behind him, and a Dwarven crown on his head. He was staring at nothing, his eyes seeming empty and emotionless. This shook Bella to the very core, but her fear grew as a dark shadow seemed to follow Thorin as he moved, whispering in a dark, evil language around the King. He had turned to walk away, towards the darkness. But then, it wasn't dark anymore. A bright glow began to shine. It was not long until Bella realized it was fire, burning bright and hot. "Thorin!" Bella called out to him, running after him. Yet, he kept walking towards the roaring flames. She reached to him, but the darkness attacked her, surrounding her and trying to suffocate her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air as she screamed. "Yavanna! Mahal! Help me!" She begged them as the fire took shape before Thorin. It grew to an oval shape, Thorin's silhouette making the flames look like an eyes. The ring she had gotten in the goblin tunnels began to grow heavier and nearly burned against her. But a bright light appeared behind her. Bella turned her head to see two glowing figures. One was fair and had a soft green tint to her. Bella could make out long hair flowing behind her, flowers and leaves seeming to fall from her as she walked to Belladonna. The second figure was built stronger, his footsteps sounding like a hammer hitting an anvil. A glow of red came from him, a large warhammer resting on his shoulder. The pair walked together, their hands seeming to be one. Yet, when they got to Bella, the darkness had left her. They both knelt beside her, helping her up then guided her forward. They stretched out their hands, the woman had her palm facing up, while the man had his facing down. Bella looked between them as a path made of stone formed beneath her. A path that lead right to Thorin.

"Save my son, my daughter of my choosing." The man's voice rang in her ear, sounding like a roaring fire itself.

"Bring him back to our light." The woman spoke as well, the voice sounding very familiar to the Hobbit. Bella looked between them before bolting down the path to try and make it to Thorin. She was so close to him now, the ring weighing her down, yet she still reached her Dwarf. Her fingers barely brushed Thorin's and Bella jolted awake. She stared ahead of her for a long time, her breathing quickening. After a moment, she slowly lifted her head to look at Thorin, her brows creased in worry and fear. He was sleeping now, seeming undisturbed. With this reassurance, Belladonna laid back down, staring at the ceiling of Beorn's home. Subconsciously, her fingers slipped into her pocket and twirled the ring between them.

Despite desperately wanting to, Thorin hadn't seemed to find a minute alone with Bella the next morning. First, they had let the hobbit sleep in due to the peace of the night and morning. Then Gandalf had lead Bella way to greet their host first in hopes of keeping the skinchanger calm. Then they had a rather...uncomfortable meal with Beorn, all of them tense the whole time. The skinchanger seemed to know Thorin, and thus interrogated him quite often, even insulted their kind. But he was willing to help them, gave them ponies to borrow to get to Mirkwood and supplies for the trip. They had set out almost immediately after having been reminded that they were running out of time to reach the mountain before Durin's Day. They had rode off after Gandalf had talked privately with Beorn and it took most of the day to reach Mirkwood now. They had sent their ponies back to Beorn and Gandalf had once again vanished from their company, yet Bella looked as if she had wanted to speak to the wizard. Ever since she woke, Thorin had noticed something was a bit off with her. She seemed a thousand miles away, confused and conflicted. He did not get the chance to ask her what was wrong. Bella had been hesitant to enter the woods, as was their Company, but they had to. They had to stay on the path as Gandalf instructed and had to keep from the water. They wandered. And wandered. For how long, no one could tell. It all felt wrong and Bella would constantly mutter that something just wasn't right. Although he agreed with her, Thorin said nothing. He could not risk creating a panic amongst the group. Though, on occasion when things felt too wrong and Thorin needed to be sure, he would feel Bella's hand slip into his own. Whether it was to comfort him or herself, he cared not. It just always let him know she was there. As the group had to use vines to cross the enchanted water, Thorin and Bella were the first on the other side. They stood close to one another until they heard something moving in the forest. They glanced around until it came into view. A snow white deer moved through the trees and into the clearing before them. Slowly, Thorin drew back his bow and Bella watched him drowsily.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled as Thorin stood very still. The creature and the dwarf locked eyes before he quickly released the arrow right behind the animal, scaring it off. "You shouldn't have done that." Bella muttered. "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck." He told her simply. "We make our own luck." That was when Bomber fell into the river, sleeping heavily. Luckily, he was not harmed, but they had to carry him now on a stretcher as they made their way through Mirkwood. As they walked, the group had gotten more disoriented and Bella, herself, had to sit down. She began looking around some as if she were half asleep.

"Do you hear that?" she asked of them all. "Those voices?" Thorin answered back, even though he felt as if he was going to pass out as well.

"I hear nothing." He paused, taking a breath. "No wind. No birds…..what hour is it?" He asked.

"I do not know." Bella did not know who answered, for she had found something covered in spider webs and was leaning in close to examine it. "I do not even know what day it is."

"This is taking too long." Thorin whispered breathlessly. "Is there no end to this accursed forest?" He called out to no one.

"None that I can see. Only trees and more trees."

"There." Thorin grumbled and began to walk unsteadily. "This way." Bella had began to strum the webs, watching as it vibrated across all of the others. She turned her head to tell this to everyone else, but when she had turned they were all gone. She stood quickly, glancing around for them.

"No no no. Wait!" She called to them. She had to try and get them back onto the path, but she could not reach them. And so she followed, her fingers dragging against the webbing. She felt drugged and it was honestly an awful feeling. They all walked, the illusions and hallucinations growing until a few stopped to examine a dwarven pouch.

"It looks exactly like mine." Her brother, Bofur, stated.

"That's because it is yours." She informed him. "Don't you see? We're going in circles." She stumbled some, her braid bouncing with her curls. "We are lost."

"We're not lost." Protested Thorin. "We keep heading east." Bella moved her unbalanced body to him.

"But which way is east?" The hobbit stood right next to him now, leaning against him for support. Thorin wrapped an arm around her slightly, hoping to keep them both standing.

"We've lost the sun." Voices continued around them as Bella looked up to the tree canopy.

"The sun." She mumbled. "We have to find the sun." A fight began as Bella moved away from Thorin and to a tree to begin climbing it.

"Quiet! All of you…...we're being watched." He warned them as Bella climbed. Once she reached the top and broke through the leaves, it felt as if a heavy fog had been lifted from her body and she took a deep breath. She blinked quickly, her mind clearing as she glanced around some.

"I can see a lake!" Bella called down to them. "And a river! And The Lonely Mountain." She laughed in relief. "We're almost there! Can you hear me?" She asked, looking back down the way she had come. "I know which way to go!" She was met with silence other than the sound of branches breaking. "Hello?" She asked again, but looked back up at the tops of the trees. Something seemed to be moving them rather roughly and the sight caused her eyes to widen. The wind was certainly not doing that. She bent down to hopefully see what was coming and made a move to go forward. Her foot was pulled back and when she looked down at it, she saw that it was covered in webs. She resisted the urge to scream, shiver running up her spine. Spiders, and a lot of them apparently. She stumbled forward, beginning to fall now. She cried out in surprise hitting two branches before she grabbed onto a rather prickly one. She groaned and looked to the webs just as something began to move. Slowly, a horrifying face pushed through the webs and she found that she was not holding onto a branch, but the leg or a very, very giant spider. She screamed as it opened its mouth wide, a loud hiss coming from it and she let go, falling even further into the webs. She fell flat on her back against a thick, web net and she tried to stand, but the sticky strands held her in place. She screamed even more as the spider from earlier rushed down to her and began to wrap her in the webs. If she got out of this, she was going to have one major phobia.


	7. Wood Elves and a Kiss

When Bellanna came to, there was a large shadow standing over her. Her heart sank deeply into her body as she heard the sounds of clicking, and the familiar hisses of before. The shadow above her was moving, tiny legs in the front rubbing themselves together as it seemed to get ready to take hold of her. Instantly, Bella grabbed hold of her sword and shoved it up, breaking through the webs and the thorax of the giant arachnid towering over her. It wailed out in pain, but she did not stop. In fact, she pushed the blade deeper before flinging the grotesque creature over the side of the thick branch she was laying on. She sat up, quickly ripping the webs off her body as she whimpered in fear. A snapping noise from above and she caught sight of several other spiders moving aroveral web sacks that Bella could only guess was filled with the Company members. She rushed behind a tree, peering out at the scene before her and assessing what she should do next. She shuttered as she turned back around while a large spider climbed up the very trunk she was hiding behind. She bit back a scream, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment until an idea formed in her mind. Her eyes snapped open and she reached into her pocket, pulling out her ring. She looked to it for a moment before slipping it onto her finger. The world took on that familiar, colorless haze but Bella felt comforted to know that she would not be spotted. Though, it seemed to make the spiders worse as she could now hear that they were speaking in common tongue.

"The hide is tough. There's good juice inside." One drawled out its hiss, making Bella shiver.

"Stick it again! Stick it again!" Bella heard muffled cries then a thump and one spider cried out.

"The meat is alive and kicking!" She stood now, turning to see what was happening. "Now let us feast!" They all began chanting this as Bella turned to see one rushing her. She quickly ducked down, the spider barely missing her in time. As much as she wanted to, Bella could not save the Company right now. She needed to get this hord away. She took a stick and threw it as far as she could to the side, the noise drawing the attention of the group of spiders. Almost all of them rushed over to investigate and leaving Bella free to start the rescue. One was still there, but a dark look passed over Bella's face as she realized it was going for her brother Bombur. She moved to it, all fear leaving her as her protective nature came forth to give her strength and courage. She swung her sword down on the end of the spider, earning a cry of pain as it turned to find out what had hurt it. She swung again, hitting one leg, and then again, cutting off another.

"Where is it? Where is it?" It hissed out and Bella removed her ring, holding it up to it.

"Here." She drew back her sword and thrust it into its face, burying it deep in its flesh.

"It stings! It stings!" The spider cried out before she removed the blade and let the insect fall, dead. She looked her blade over, smiling at it.

"Sting. That's a good name." She told the dead spider. She looked back over to the group. "Sting." She almost growled before moving in quickly to cut the webs that held the Company captive. This sent them all to the ground and Bella watched as they got themselves free of the webbing. When she heard calls of where she was, she answered.

"I'm up here!" She called before a spider sprung up in front of her out of nowhere. She screamed and fell back some, trying to make distance between the creature and herself. She shoved her sword into its abdomen, causing its legs to curl up around her and they both fell together. As they fell, the ring slipped from her grip and she reached out to try and grab it, but it was no use. Quickly, as soon as she was on the ground, she began searching furiously for the ring, whispering to herself. As she stood to look, she paused when she felt as if she was being called. Slowly, she turned around and instantly spotted where the ring lay. Her relief at finding it was cut short as a rather freaky looking spider slowly emerged from the ground right in front of it. Bella raised her sword as she stared at it, watching it knock the ring. She growled and quickly charged at it, attacking rather brutally. After it was killed, Bella panted heavily, staring down at the golden object. She quickly lifted it and showed it to the dead creature. "Mine." She growled at it, smirking darkly. She looked to it again, her face falling slowly. Oh dear Mahal, did she just...Bella's hand moved to cover her mouth in shock and disgust at herself. She just brutally murdered an innocent creature just because it bumped her ring. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to swallow back the horrid feelings rising in her. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the calls of the Company and she turned her head quickly, looking for them. She moved to them, but stopped when she saw that they were surrounded by elves that did not seem as friendly as the last ones she met. She stayed low and hidden, watching what was happening. They were being searched. A blonde elf lifted Orcrist from one of his kin, saying something in elvish about it. He looked to Thorin, a strange look on his face.

"Where did you get this?" He asked him.

"It was given to me." Thorin answered honestly and the elf just looked at him. He moved the tip of the blade under Thorin's chin and Bella reacted like the group. They all made a small move forward, but did not engage.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Bella glared at the blonde. How dare he call him a thief and a liar! Her Thorin was nothing like that! Her cheeks darkened a bit at the thought, but she ignored it. There was no denying it at this point, honestly. The elf ordered something and the group began forcing the dwarves to move. Bofur whispered something to Thorin that seemed to cause him to panic some as he glanced around, probably looking for her. When he couldn't find her, he held back his worried expression as they were forced to walk to the gate of the elven palace. Bella followed close behind them, her ring back on her finger and keeping her unseen. The blonde elf stopped right in front of the gates, as if sensing that she was out there, but that bought her enough time to slip between him and the door, stepping inside and away before the elf could enter and the doors were closed.

Thorin did not let his troubles show, even as they were lead through his enemy's home, even as they were shoved into individual cells, even as his kin began to throw themselves against the cell doors and Balin telling them to stop because there was no way out. He did not let his worry show. Even as his Bella had yet to be found, and most certainly not even when he was forced in front of Thranduil, the elf that had turned his back on his kin when they needed his help.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand." The pompous tree hugger spoke down to him, as if he were better than himself. "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon." Thranduil turned to Thorin now, and the dwarf bit back a snarl. "I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motive." He stated flatly and Thorin just let out a heavy breath through his nose. "Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." The elven king now stood beside Thorin, who had his hands crossed in front of him. He glanced up at the taller royal, malice running through his eyes. "You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule." Thorin had never been so tempted in his life to punch anyone in the face until now. Still, he refrained. "The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone." Thorin stared blankly at the elf, then lowered his gaze in thought. "It is precious to you beyond measure." Thorin raised his eyes back to the elf, only to see a smirk on his face. "I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." So, that was why he was before the tree humper. He wanted to make a deal. A slight smile formed at the corner of Thorin's mouth as he snickered, blinking very slowly.

"I am listening." He spoke lowly.

"I will let you go, if you return what is mine." Thorin stared at him before slowly turning his back to him.

"A favor for a favor?"

"You have my word." Thorin held back a snide comment. "One king to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word till the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin exclaimed. He turned back to him and pointed at the elf king. "You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends!" He snapped, stepping back up to him. "We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back." He spat venomously. "You turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us." He shouted at him in Khuzdul. Thranduil was quick to act, getting close to Thorin as well.

"Do not speak to me of dragon fire." He hissed to the dwarf king. "I know its wrath and ruin." Something dark passed over the Elvish King's face and a horrid face flashed across his before he quickly stepped back and it was normal again. "I have face the great serpents of the north. I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." Thranduil turned away and walked up the steps to his throne. "You are just like him." He waved his hand and the guard that were posted moved and grabbed Thorin's arms, dragging him away. "Stay here, if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient. I can wait." Thorin was forced into a cell much like those his kin were housed.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Came Balin's voice.

"He did. I told him he could ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!" He shouted.

"Well, that's that then." Baling sighed. "A deal was our only hope." Thorin smiled a bit at this.

"Not our only hope." He reminded them as he looked out his cell door. Bella was out there. He just knew it, and she would come.

Bella peered around a pillar of the throne room, glancing every which way before she began to walk out again. Thranduil suddenly walked in front of her and she froze.

"I know you are there." He looked in her direction. "Why do you linger in the shadows?" How? How could he possibly know she was there?

"I was coming to report to you." A female voice spoke behind Bella and she let out a breath of relief. He didn't know she was there.

"I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons passed." Thranduil questioned the red haired elf.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south." Bella took this opportunity to sneak further passed the two, hoping to be able to find the others soon. "They are spawning in the ruin of Dagul Dur. If we could kill them at their source…" The she-elf was cut off by her king.

"That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task."

"And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?

"Their lands are not my concern." The she-elf gave Thranduil a look of disbelief. Bella slipped away further, heading down the steps where she had seen Thorin be dragged to earlier. Unfortunately for her, there were so many hallways and corners to turn that she ended up passing them at first. Yet, when she back tracked, Bella found all thirteen of her dwarves. She looked around the area before slipping the ring off her finger. "Kili." She called softly to the closest dwarf. The dark haired archer looked up and quickly moved to the bars.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of the others. She hushed him quickly.

"There are still guards about." She warned but looked around. "You are all here?" She asked. A quiet chorus of murmured discomfort was all the answer she needed. "Try not to worry. I will find a way to get you all out." She assured them, moving up through the steps only to stop in front of Thorin's cell. "Thorin." She whispered her relief as she moved to his cell door. He was standing, holding the bars of his cage as he stared at her.

"You're alright. Mahal be praised. We couldn't find you after the spiders. I feared…" He trailed off and Bella smiled at him.

"Well, it takes a lot more than a few creepy creatures to keep me from my dwarves." She mumbled to him, stepping even closer. She gently rested her hands on the metal and Thorin moved his own to rest over hers. He was smiling softly at her.

"So I have realized. First trolls, goblins, orcs, spiders, and now elves. You are a true treasure, Mistress Baggins." He mused, being sure his voice would not carry to the others. She blushed a bit, but chuckled and leaned her head against the door. Thorin copied her movement, resting his forehead against her own some.

"I will get you guys out of here. No matter what. And I will find the weapons, and armor." She told him warmly and Thorin's smile fell a bit.

"Bella, if you cannot get them safely, do not go for them." He told her firmly. Upon seeing the confusion on her face, he continued. "I would much rather not have them, than have you thrown in a cell with us." She softened.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a burglar, remember?" She joked softly, lifting her head to him a bit. Thorin still looked worried. He leaned forward some and gently pressed his lips to her own. The soft, yet sudden kiss caught her off guard and she blushed. She didn't get the time to press back into the kiss, for as soon as he started it, Thorin had ended it.

"Be safe, Bella." He whispered. The two locked eyes for a long moment. Bella did not want to move away, but the sound of footsteps drew her from her Thorin. She turned her head up towards the steps, then back at Thorin.

"I will be back." She promised, slipping her hands from his own and stepping away. Once she was hidden from the sights of her dwarves, she removed her ring from her pocket again and stared at it. It took a few seconds and she slipped it back on, falling back into the world that felt familiar in its suffocating manner. She had to be in this world. Just for her dwarves.


End file.
